Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers and load lock chambers. Such chambers may be included in cluster tools where a plurality of chambers may be provided about a transfer chamber, for example. These systems and tools may employ robots, which may be housed in the transfer chamber for example, to transport substrates between the various chambers and load locks. For example, the robots may transport a substrate from chamber to chamber, from load lock to chamber, and from chamber to load lock. Efficient and precise transport of substrates between the various system chambers may be important to system throughput, thereby lowering overall operating costs.
Accordingly, systems, apparatus and methods for efficient and precise movement of substrates are desired.